Guardian Butler
by LovelyWarblerette
Summary: He had sworn himself that night that he would always protect and look out for her. He would do everything to bring the child joy, for as long as she needed him. A series of drabbles about Sybbie Branson and her guardian butler, over the course of many years. AU from 3x05, might pick up a few plot lines from later seasons.
1. September 1920: A Promise to a Mother

They had all been shocked by her passing. They had all been unable to say or think anything other than the utter unfairness that was her death. They had all loved her dearly, her free thinking, loving and compassionate spirit.

They had known her in the good days, but he had also known her in the worst.

They had found solace in each other when they were the only remembrance of home close by. They held each other when their friend had taken his own life. They had laughed together despite the horror that was the war and the injuries of the soldiers they had to tend to.

And now she was gone. It was unfair, so utterly unfair. Thomas knew he wasn't the one most affected by her death, but he was still affected nonetheless. He had lost a friend just as much as Lady Mary and Lady Edith had lost a sister, Lord and Lady Crawley a daughter and Tom Branson a wife.

And the little crying bundle in his arms a mother.

Thomas could still hear Sybil's laughter echo through the high halls of Downton Abbey. And it would hopefully always be remembered. Maybe her daughter would bring the joy back into the old building that had been lost with the loss of her mother.

Thomas promised that night, to himself and to his dear friend Sybil Branson, that he would look over her daughter. He would look after her and bring her joy, so that her laughter would echo through the high halls of the abbey, just as hers had all the years before.

* * *

I hope you liked this so far. It is only a prologue of sorts and is definitely going to be the darkest of the chapters. What's to follow is going to be much lighter and a lot of fun at times.

I don't know why, but ever since Sybbie was born I had wanted Thomas to become to her what Carson is to Mary, a friend,a guardian, someone who looks out for her. I feel like Thomas would have a reason to look after Sybbie. After what he had gone through with Sybil at his side during the war, he might feel like he owed it to his passed friend to look out for her daughter. I hope you know what I mean...


	2. May 1923: Healing Kisses

Thomas felt awful. The cold had caught him the day before and by the time he had had to get up to start his day, he had felt like death warmed up. His chest was congested, his nose clogged and the thrumming pain in his head didn't do anything to brighten his mood. He had tried to get through the day without his dreadful condition being noticed, but already after breakfast Mrs. Hughes had noticed his not feeling well. Immediately he had been sent back to his room with the order to stay away from anyone else so not to spread the germs among the rest of the staff, or even worse, the family upstairs.

But Thomas could only stand being cooped up in his room for so long. He had spent most of the day sleeping away his headache, but even a sick man couldn't lie down for an entire day without going crazy. In the end he walked back downstairs into the servant hall and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner. Daisy cast him a worried look.

"You don't look all too good, Thomas."

He let her calling him by his first name slide. He didn't care about appearances, he just wanted to get rid of this awful cold.

"Well, I don't really feel the best now, do I?" he shot back, harsher than he had intended, but the pounding behind his eyes was doing his head in!

"Do you want me to make you a cup of tea?" Daisy asked and Thomas nodded in return. Finally someone showed sense and did something to make him feel better! A moment later, Daisy reappeared with not only a steaming cup of herbal tea, but also a wool blanket. She sat the cup down on the table beside the rocking chair, then moved to spread the blanket across Thomas' lap.

The under butler felt oddly touched at her motions. Even though he felt like he had been coughed up again, he shot the kitchen maid and assistant cook a grateful look.

"Thanks Daisy, you're kind" he said in thanks and Daisy immediately flushed red and scattered off. Her behavior brought a rare smile to Thomas' face. He could still fluster the young girl so very well!

Thomas stayed in his position on the rocking chair for the remainder of the afternoon. People walked in and out of the servant's hall, looking puzzled at the under butler, but paying him no heed. Apparently the staff had been informed about Thomas taking ill. The under butler didn't mind the looks. He was used to them by now. He had a reputation around the house, after all.

It wasn't long before the dinner gong would sound that an unexpected face appeared in the door way. Tom Branson, ex chauffeur and newly appointed agent to the estate entered the servant's hall, little Sybil in his arms. The little girl clutched a well worn teddy bear in her arms, one of the bear's ears firmly between her lips.

While Branson talked to Mrs. Hughes about some matter that would have normally interested Thomas more than it should, he sat Sybil down on the floor, after she had struggled to stay in his arms.

Thomas looked at the girl, and the girl in turn looked at him. He cocked his head, and she returned the motion. A slight smile broke Thomas' grim façade, but it was cut short by a coughing fit that shook his whole body. Blasted cold.

Sybil's eyes widened at the noise of Thomas coughing and with slow, but steady steps, the two year old approached the rocking chair. She only stopped when she stood right in front of Thomas' legs, looking up at the under butler with large, questioning eyes. When Thomas didn't do anything in return, the little girl huffed once, then moved swiftly, and like an expert climber, scaled the rocking chair and planted herself in Thomas' lap.

The under butler was quite stunned, but the smile and giggle Sybbie directed in his direction warmed his heart.

"Ouchie" Sybbie stated and pointed one of her little fingers towards Thomas. The under butler only nodded in response. Really, what were you supposed to do? He couldn't really have an educated conversation with a two year old about a chest cold, now could you?

"Kissies better" the girl announced and moved up Thomas' lap and swiftly, without any hesitation, pressed a kiss against his cheek.

"No no, Miss Sybil, you'll get sick" Thomas told the girl, but Sybil paid him no mind.

"Kissies better" she repeated and pressed another kiss to his cheek.

Just then Mr. Branson noticed his daughter's actions and hurried towards the rocking chair and lifted the girl out of Thomas' lap.

"Sybbie, Mr. Barrow is sick, he needs rest" he explained to the little girl, but Sybil resolutely shook her head.

"No, kissies better" she explained and the father laughed.

"You kissed him better? You're a good girl, Sybbie darling!" he told her, pressing a kiss of his own to the crown of her head. He then turned and left the servant's hall, leaving Thomas behind, a stunned expression on the under butler's face.

He could swear he was already feeling better.

* * *

 **I know back in those days it was not common to show affection publicly. However I do think that Tom Branson raised his daughter in the same fashion that he was raised, namely in a middle class setting, and he would have taught her that is was all right to show affection if you deemed it so. I don't think Sybbie would have been raised in the stoic societal traditions of the aristocracy, but rather in a loving familial way. You can see it in how Tom treats Sybbie as opposed to Mary treating George. Also, she is two years old, you can't really tell a two year old what to do and what not!**

 **Hope you liked it!**


	3. December 1925: The Butler's Apprentice

He was being followed. Thomas had noticed it twenty minutes ago and it was still going on. The 'tap tap' of little feet following in his path was growing louder the more he concentrated on them. He knew who it was, of course, but he found it incredibly entertaining to act as if he wasn't noticing little Sybbie following behind him. Had it been anyone else, he would have been annoyed. Not with her, though.

It was their sort of game. They had already played it many times before.

It never went on for this long though.

"Can I help you with something, Miss Sybil?" he eventually asked, stopping in his path, but not turning to look at the little girl following behind him.

"No." The short answer brought a smirk to the under butler's face.

"But then why are you following me? And for so long?"

"I don't have anything else to do, Mr. Thomas" Sybil stated and moved forward to stand next to Thomas, smiling cheekily at the name she had given the servant. The under butler looked down at the little girl for a moment and then held out the pair of shoes in his hands to her. The girl took the shoes, but shot the man a curious glance.

"Well, as my apprentice, you will have to carry the shoes" Thomas explained his actions as if they were completely natural and understandable. The smile that lit up Sybil's face warmed his heart.

"Come along then, these shoes need to be cleaned."

Thomas startled a little when Sybbie grasped his hand to steady herself while walking down the steep servant's staircase. He smiled at the little girl slightly and slowed his steps so Sybbie could keep up. They walked into the boot room and an apron was found for the little Miss. It wouldn't to both of them any good to get the bright yellow frock of hers dirty. Then they got to work, brushing and polishing not only the pair of shoes Thomas had given Sybil, but also three other pairs.

"No, you have to brush them clean first, and then polish them, Miss Sybbie" Thomas explained once more to the little girl when the door to the boot room was opened and the large form of Mr. Carson stood in front of them.

"What on earth is going on here? Mr. Barrow?" the butler boomed, but before Thomas could explain their actions Sybbie stood up on her chair and faced the larger man.

"I'm the apprentice, I'm cleaning daddy's shoes!" the girl exclaimed happily, holding up a half finished shoe and the brush she had used to scrub them clean. There were specks of polish on her cheeks as well as her arms and her hands were completely blackened from it. Thomas could clearly see how Mr. Carson had to keep himself from scolding the little girl- it was not his place to do so, no matter how inappropriate he found the situation to be.

"Well, be that as it may, your father is looking for you, Miss Sybil, so you should better go up and present yourself. See to it that she is cleaned up properly before going up, Barrow." Those were his words and he left the pair behind.

Thomas looked down at the girl standing on the chair next to his, and the girl looked at the under butler.

"I think Carson is angry, Mr. Thomas" she deadpanned and Thomas nodded.

"But not with you, Miss Sybbie, don't you worry" he reassured her, then helped her down the chair and out of the apron, careful not to dirty her dress with his blackened fingers. The two went into the laundry room to clean their hands, and then Thomas accompanied the girl back upstairs and into the library, where her father and aunts were expecting her.

Thomas opened the door to the library and Sybbie stormed inside, right into the waiting arms of her father. Mr. Branson held her close to his heart and lifted her up, then set her down on the sofa besides his aunts.

"By God, Sybbie, what do you look like, all blackened in the face and your arms! What have you been up to?" Lady Mary exclaimed when she saw the state Sybbie was still in. No matter how much soap Thomas and her had used, the polish just wouldn't come off of the girl's skin.

"I cleaned daddy's shoes!" Sybbie explained, pointing at Thomas who was still standing at the door, ready to take any order from the family in the room, "I'm Mr. Thomas's apprentice." Mr. Branson laughed at her words, her aunts only scowled.

"Well, I hope you did a good job, I like my shoes clean, Sybbie" he said and ruffled his daughter's hair. Tom then turned to Thomas at the door.

"I hope she wasn't a nuisance" he inquired, but Thomas shook his head.

"Not at all, she was a delight to work with." His words held nothing but thruth.


	4. April 1929: Red Stains

The entire staff was bustling with action. There was still so much to do until the celebrations after the ceremony. Even though most of the family had disagreed with Mr. Branson's choice of religion for his daughter, they still insisted on a proper celebration of her Holy Communion.

Thomas was supervising the hall boys as they rolled up the large carpet in the foyer. He didn't necessarily understand why they made such a fuss about this celebration, but if he had learned one thing in the almost 20 years working at Downton, it was that everything was taken seriously, no matter how superfluous the celebration! Thomas was fairly certain Sybil had no idea what the celebrations and the ceremony were about. He had never seen her overly enthusiastic about her religion. Yes, they did say grace before a meal, but that was about it. Well, Thomas couldn't really say anything about religion, could he? He was an abomination in the church's eyes, so why bother with the traditions of a group of people that would want him to burn in hell?

It was almost time for the family to leave for the church when Thomas heard his name being called. The under butler turned left and right, but couldn't see the source from where the calling was coming. Was he starting to imagine voices? Had he come that far already?

"Psst, Mr. Thomas!" he heard again, and this time he saw a dark haired head peaking around the corner leading to the servant's staircase. Thomas walked over to Sybil and immediately saw her dilemma.

"What on earth did you do?" he asked the girl, who sheepishly looked down at the red stains on her bright white dress.

"I… I found a bowl of raspberries" she admitted and then looked up at Thomas. "You have to help me! Grandmama will have my head if she sees me like this!" she begged, and with a sigh Thomas took Sybil's head and pulled her along towards the hidden staircase leading downstairs. The under butler lead her to the laundry room and set her down on the table in the middle.

"This is not in my job description, he mumbled, but still made to work at filling a bowl with warm, soapy water and rubbing a sponge over the stains on the white fabric.

Sybil sighed in relief when she saw the stains easily removed from her dress.

"Thank you Mr. Thomas!" she said when she was allowed to hop down from the table. She quickly wrapped her arms around Thomas' middle and hugged him, then skipped along the servant's corridors, back upstairs into her world.

Thomas followed behind the girl more slowly, going back to his duties in the foyer. He didn't know when it had happened, but slowly but surely Sybil had become his sole purpose of still working at Downton. His standings hadn't improved in the years of him being under butler, and more often than not people were talking badly about him.

But he had promised a mother that he would look after her child, and he would hold onto that promise.

"Mr. Barrow, do you know where the bowl of raspberries has gone to? I could swear I brought it upstairs already" Andy asked then from where he stood in front of the large table holding all the various dishes that would be served at the celebrations after the ceremony.

"Why should I know where a bowl of raspberries has gone off to?" Thomas replied, trying his best to hide the smirk on his lips.

The family came back to the house for food and drinks after the ceremony. The more casual setting called for less serving and more supervising, so Thomas was left standing to the side of the parlor, looking over the people he worked for enjoying the food Mrs. Patmore and Daisy had prepared. Peripherally he saw Sybil being offered a plate of raspberries by her aunt Edith. The girl only shook her head.

"No raspberries, Sybil? Why ever not? You love raspberries!" the woman asked, confused by the girl's refusal of the sweet treats.

"No thank you, Aunt Edith. I don't really feel like raspberries today!" Sybbie shot Thomas a small grin at her words, and Thomas smiled back. This girl was something really special!


	5. October 1932: As long as you need me

"Daddy, daddy!" Sybil ran into the breakfast room, her long hair flying after her. "Daddy, can we go to the fair! There is a fair!" Mr. Branson had to move quickly to catch his daughter jumping into his lap and keep his tea from spilling.

"Sybbie, darling, I'm sorry, but I have to go to York with your Uncle Matthew and your grandfather today and we won't be back until tomorrow. I'm really sorry but I won't be able to take you to the fair" Tom had to explain, a frown crossing his face. He obviously hated denying his daughter anything, especially something she was so enthusiastic about. Little Sybil sighed greatly and leaned her head on her father's shoulder. Behind them she caught Thomas' eyes and smiled brightly, obviously forming an idea in her bright head.

"Daddy, could Mr. Thomas go to the fair with me? I know he will look after me!" she announced, smiling brightly at her idea. Tom Branson turned to look at the newly appointed butler of the estate standing at the door, acting as if he wasn't hearing anything that was being talked about at the breakfast table, as was his duty.

"I don't know if Barrow has the time to take you to the fair, but you should ask him if you want him to accompany you" the father said and smiled. He had noticed that a tight bond between his daughter and the butler had been established over the many years they had resided at Downton together. He didn't mind. Tom liked that there was another additional person looking out for Sybbie's welfare, no matter who that person was.

Sybil hopped down from her father's lap and walked over to Thomas, stopping in front of him and smiling her best, brightest, most angelic smile that she could muster. She tugged at Thomas' hand to get his attention.

"Mr. Thomas, would you have the time to accompany me to the fair this afternoon? We would be back before the dinner gong" Sybil inquired in her best manner and Thomas had to try hard to stop himself from smiling at the girl's antics. He knew she only talked that way when she wanted to have something.

"Well, Miss Sybil, I would have to check my schedule, but I don't think there is anything in the way of me going to the fair with you" he answered, equally polite, then smirked at the girl. Sybil squealed in delight and ran back to her father, beaming over her whole face, relaying the message as if Tom Branson wouldn't have been able to hear the interaction from where he sat at the table only a few feet away.

Aristocratic customs were strange.

That afternoon, Thomas met Sybil in the large front hall of the estate, all bundled up in a thick coat and hat. It was already quite cold outside and he didn't want the girl to catch a cold. They made their way into the town together, Sybil holding tightly onto Thomas' hand the entire walk there. She had picked up the custom of holding onto his hand when walking beside each other early on and it was something she still hadn't dropped.

They spent their time with riding the carousel and eating cotton candy, and as Sybil had promised, they returned back at the estate before the dinner gong had to be chimed. Thomas dropped the girl off at the door to her bedroom, she had moved out of the nursery after her holy communion, much to the girl's delight, and Sybil thanked him for a 'wonderful day at the fair'.

At night, after everyone had turned in for the night, Thomas made his usual round through the house, checking all the doors were locked and everything was in its place. He walked up the gallery and past the many bedrooms that were either occupied by members of the family or empty and waiting for guests. He was just on his way towards the servant's staircase when he heard a whimper from behind one of the closed doors. It was barely noticeable, but Thomas had always prided himself with being able to hear quite well. The butler walked back to where the noise was coming from and noticed the door he came to stop in front of was Sybil's. Thomas waited another moment to see if he could hear anything else, and there it was again, a quiet whimper from behind the closed doors.

Without thinking Thomas knocked at the door and opened it a little.

"Miss Sybil, is anything the matter?" he asked quietly, so as not to startle the girl, but he just heard more wet hiccoughs coming from the bed. Thomas entered the room and crossed the way to stand at the girl's side. Sybbie was clutching her well worn and beloved Teddy bear to her chest, her face streaked with tears.

"What happened?" Thomas asked, concern written across his face. He took his handkerchief and wiped the soft fabric over the girl's face.

"I had a nightmare" Sybil whisperingly admitted.

"What was it about?"

"About Daddy. He went away and didn't come back. I was all alone. No mummy and no daddy." Sybil's words broke Thomas' heart into a million little pieces, but he didn't let the girl see how her words had affected him.

"Oh, but Sybbie, you know your father is going to be back by tomorrow afternoon. He won't ever leave you alone" he assured the girl, pushing her dark hair out of her eyes. "And you know your mother would have given everything to be by your side. Wherever she is right now, she is looking down at you and watching over you. Just because she isn't there doesn't mean she isn't by your side" Thomas reassured the girl, and he meant every word he said. He might not believe in any God, but he knew that Sybil was in a place high above them all, watching out over her family and friends.

"And you?" Sybil asked after a moment of silence.

"What about me?"

"Are you always going to be here, too?" Thomas smiled lovingly at the girl when he heard her words.

"I promise you, little Sybbie, I'm going to be with you for as long as you need me" he said earnestly, and a smile graced the girl's face.

"Thank you, Mr. Thomas." The girl wrapped her arms around Thomas' neck and pressed her face tightly into his neck.

"Kissies better" she whispered, barely audible, but Thomas heard. He smiled and pressed a kiss to the crown of Sybil's head.

"Kissies better."


	6. October 1937: Nightly Talks

Thomas hadn't thought anything about Miss Sybil excusing herself early from the dinner table, telling her family she was suffering from a terrible headache. It was common to have a headache, wasn't it? A lot of women suffered from the pain during _that_ time and Thomas wasn't interested enough in the female population to find out more about why women suffered so greatly every month. He had continued to overlook the serving of dinner, indicating his footmen to move along more quickly and with more grace. He had a reputation to uphold, he wasn't going to let any of his boys slack.

It wasn't until much later, when Anna, Phyllis and Beth had moved upstairs to help their ladies with getting ready, that we was thinking about Sybil's words again. She hadn't looked as if she was in pain. Over the many years Thomas had known Sybil, he had started to read her quite well. He knew the looks on her face like the back of his hand, and the look she had worn while leaving definitely didn't indicate her being unwell. Beth returning back downstairs shortly didn't help either.

"Why are you back already?" he asked the young Lady's Maid, and Beth looked worryingly at the butler of the estate.

"Miss Sybil wasn't in her room. I asked Anna if she perhaps was with Lady Mary, but she wasn't" Beth replied, looking down at her feet while talking.

Sybil wasn't in her room? Where else was she supposed to be if she had a headache that was so bad it prohibited her from sitting down at the dinner table with her family?

"Let me deal with Miss Sybil, you go back upstairs and help Lady Edith" Thomas ordered the young girl, and with a nod Beth returned back upstairs.

Thomas didn't want to worry about Sybil. Surely she had just stepped outside for some fresh air to clear her head. Maybe she had gone to the garage, she liked spending time at the place her father used to work. Or maybe she was at Old Isis' grave, she had loved that dog like nothing else. One after the other Thomas went to the places he knew Sybil liked to spend time at, but without luck. The girl was nowhere to be found.

Beth was back in the servant's hall when he came back from his search.

"Did you find her?" she immediately asked, but her face fell when Thomas shook his head. "Should I notify the family? If she is really missing?"

"No, leave that to me. You just head up to bed, you have to get up early tomorrow" Thomas replied, settling down in his chair at the head of the table. Beth nodded, then headed outside and towards the sleeping quarters.

It was close to midnight when Thomas heard the back door opening and soft steps entering the hallway. He stood up quickly and moved into the doorway. And there she was, trying to close the door as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake anyone up.

"Do you know what time it is?" Thomas asked into the quiet hallway, making Sybil jump. The girl turned to look at the butler. Her face changed when she saw the utterly angry look on Thomas' face. She didn't answer.

"I asked you a question. Do you know what time it is?" Thomas repeated, moving closer to the girl. Sybil looked at Thomas defiantly, her nose up in the air.

"No, I don't" she replied, an air about her as if she thought she was high and mighty and didn't have to answer to anyone, especially the butler.

"Do you know what could have happened to you? You could have been attacked! You could have been hit by a car! No one knew where you were" Thomas now accused, his voice laden with his anger. He had worried about Sybil, but she acted as if nothing had happened.

"It is not you place to speak to me like that, Mr. Barrow" Sybil answered, moving along the corridor and towards the staircase leading upstairs. Thomas held her by the arm and led her to the servant's hall, though. He sat her down in one of the chairs and moved to make some tea. The girl must be completely frozen, it wasn't that warm outside at night anymore.

He was still angry with her, though. No matter how relieved he had been to see her safe, he was still furious. Her aloofness and the lack of use of her childhood nickname for him didn't make it any better. Sybil hadn't called him Mr. Thomas in quite some time. It was always Mr. Barrow now.

"I don't care if it is my place or not. We were worried about you. What were you doing, walking around on your own at night?" Thomas placed a cup of tea in front of the girl, then sat down in his chair.

"I wasn't alone, so don't worry. Johnny was with me the whole time until he dropped me off at the gate. Nothing would have happened." Sybil was still acting as if she hadn't done anything wrong. And in her mind she probably hadn't. She was at an age where all that mattered was what she was thinking about, no matter the consequences.

"Johnny? Who is Johnny?" Thomas asked, smiling slightly, despite his anger at the girl. Of course it had been a boy who lured her out of the safety of the estate. Sybil grinned at the mention of the boy's name.

"A friend?"

Thomas couldn't stay angry with her. Her behavior might have been irrational and stupid, but he could understand why she had done it. She had always had to live under strict rules, and now there was the chance to break free of them. Of course she was going to take the chance and experience normal life. Who wouldn't. Thomas sighed deeply.

"You are just like your mother when she was your age." Sybil looked up from her cup of tea at Thomas' words.

"You knew my mother when she was my age?"

"Yes. I started working as a footman at Downton when your mother was fifteen. She always snuck out to meet friends, too. Had Carson in a fit every time she didn't come home before nightfall. But he was just worried about her" Thomas told the young girl, woman, more likely, and looked at her pointedly. Sybil looked down at the table, a little discouraged.

"I'm sorry I worried you. It wasn't my intention" she murmured, not daring to look up.

"I know it wasn't your intention. Next time you sneak out, just tell me, so I can stay up until you're back. What would you have done if the back door had been locked? Would you have slept in the kennel?" Sybil only shrugged.

"Well, let's just forget about tonight, shall we? Let's just go to bed" Thomas announced, getting up from his seat, Sybil following suit. She was halfway up the staircase when she stopped again.

"Did you tell my father?"

"No I didn't. And I won't do it next time, as long as you tell _me_ where you are going." Sybil smiled shyly at the butler.

"Thank you, Mr. Thomas."


	7. March 1941: Always Gonna Worry

Another war. Another useless bloody war. Thomas hadn't trusted his ears when Lord Grantham had announced that England was heading to war against Germany again. It had reminded him so much of the last time he had heard those words. Back then it had been a garden party, this time it was during dinner with the family. A telegram had reached them just before pudding was served, and the news had, obviously, spoiled everyone's appetite for the apple tart Daisy, or Mrs Mason, as she was called now, after taking over Mrs Patmore's position, had made.

Thomas didn't want to think about the awful things he had had to experience the last time England had been at war, but the scar on his hand was a constant reminder of what he, and everyone else, had gone through thirty years ago.

They would have to have cutbacks in the staff. Already Thomas was worrying about how they were going to continue their work up to standard with at least footmen and hall boys missing. Mr. Carson would be proud, Thomas was starting to think like the old butler.

That had been almost two years ago, and Thomas had had to make do with what he had, but the war had been hard on all of them so far.

The family was sitting over luncheon, when young Master George announced he would go and sign up to become a soldier.

The next words he heard let his blood freeze in his veins, though. Never had he thought he would have to hear those words.

"I'm going to train as a nurse to help those in need."

Everyone, not just Thomas, turned to Sybbie, sitting next to her Cousin George, who had started asking his father if he should sign up in the same regiment he had furing the first war, if it wouldn't be a nice legacy. Too eager, that boy, he had always been that way.

"Sybbie, darling, you are doing no such thing" Cora, aged gracefully, said from her seat across from the young girl.

"But Grandmama, if George is allowed to go and fight for the country, why can't I go and help those wounded in battle? Mother did, and I think she would be proud to see me follow in her path" Sybbie argued, and the mention of Sybil bathed the table in silence. It was a mean card to play, but Sybbie knew it would help her reach her goal.

"Sybbie, why don't you think about this for some more time, and if you are still eager to go and work as a nurse, we can talk about it again in a few days" Branson tried to soothe his daughter, but Thomas knew as well as the father that Sybbie had already made up her mind. She would not decide against being a nurse, not after Cora's display of disapproval.

The girl was so much like her mother in so many ways.

Two weeks later, Sybbie had packed a suitcase with her belongings that she would take with her to York for nursing school. She waited in the grand hall for the rest of the family to come down and bide her farewell, but in that moment, she was just accompanied by her trusted friend and guardian.

"Are you sure you want to go to York? We can still unpack the car" Thomas asked the girl, worry creasing his brows. The butler was wringing his hands, a clear sign that he didn't like the situation.

"I'm sure. I'm doing the right thing" Sybbie stated confidently, but she couldn't fool Thomas. He could hear a sliver of tension in her voice. She might be sure she was doing the right thing, but it still had her jumpy.

"How am I going to look after you if you are off somewhere patching up boys in the battlefield?"

"I'm not going to be in a battlefield. I had to promise daddy to not sign up for work abroad. I'm going to stay in England, nursing the wounded back to health here." Her words made his nerves ease off a little. Sybbie turned to Thomas and smiled at her friend.

"You don't have to worry about me, Mr. Thomas. I'm going to write at least once a week" she said with a smile, hooking her arm through his and pressing herself to his side.

"I'm always going to worry about you, little Miss Sybbie."


	8. June 1947: One More Time

Thomas was in deep thought while he supervised the decorations of the large ball room. He had always known that this day would come, but still it had caught him with surprise.

Everything about his life had revolved around this little girl for the last almost 30 years, and now, after this evening, she was supposed to just move away? Move out of the house both of them had called home, to live with a man she had only known for a little over a year. She loved him, yes, Sybbie had told Thomas all about the wonderful Doctor Sebastian Littleton, but still the butler couldn't shake the feeling that no one was good enough for his little Miss Sybbie.

She was getting married. Married! Hadn't she been only 5 years old two days ago, following him around because she was bored? Hadn't she just stained her bright white dress with raspberries?

No, she was all grown up now, her own person, strong minded, intelligent and on her way to a new life.

A life without Thomas.

Everyone was going to be at her wedding. Not only her whole family, but also the staff she had grown up with. Against her grandmother's objections, she had invited all of the staff to attend her wedding ceremony and reception. As guests, not staff. She had hired caterers and waiters from an established restaurant in York, just to make sure no one in her home would have to work on her special day.

Sybbie had always known she would marry an intelligent and courageous man one day, but when her dreams actually had come true, she hadn't dared to believe her luck. Sebastian was everything she could ever have wished for. They had met in the hospital both had worked at during the war, and even in those dire times they had found solace in each other. As soon as the war was over they had decided that there was no other way for them but to get married. Preparations had taken their time, but finally her glory day had arrived. She would walk down the aisle with her father by her side, and all her friends and family with her to share her happiness. After the awful last years, it was the least she could do, have everyone be a part of her joy.

With the exception of her grand-parents being a little grumpy about the fact that she was indeed going to marry the love of her life in a Roman Catholic church, the ceremony went without a hitch. Her dress was beautiful, simple but elegant, and everyone she loved was with her, in person or in spirit.

The reception afterwards was only a little awkward at first, having the noble family sit at the same table as the usual staff, and the staff being waited on. Thomas had once or twice grumbled about the waiters not knowing what they were doing and that they would never be able to work as footmen in Downton, but otherwise everyone enjoyed themselves. It felt as if the horrible years they had been through had never in fact happened.

Thomas sat to the side while he watched the happy couples dance to the string quartet. He was happy for his Sybbie, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was losing a vital part of his life. Of course she would still come and visit her family from time to time, but it was different from seeing her every day during breakfast, lunch and dinner.

He smiled when he saw Jimmy dancing funnily with Daisy, who just shook her head and tried her best not to fall over Jimmy's flailing limbs. Close to them, Sybbie was dancing with her father, both with tears in their eyes. Apparently he wasn't the only one who was going to have a hard time with seeing the girl leave her home.

The song ended and with a kiss to her father's cheek, Sybbie released his arms and turned around, looking directly at Thomas. With purpose she walked over to his side, holding out his hands in a clear demand for him to dance with her.

Thomas would never deny her this wish. Carefully he took her hands into his and pulled her close to his side. As if out of reflex the girl, or young woman rather, lay her head onto his shoulder, the way she did when she had been a little girl.

"You look wonderful" Thomas murmured into her ear, and he could feel Sybbie smile against his chest.

"Thank you. It's lovely that all of you could be here today as well" the bride replied, looking up and smiling radiantly. Thomas chuckled.

"You might have offended Daisy slightly because she wasn't allowed to cook, but I think we're all quite happy to be allowed to share this day with you. Everyone loves you, never forget that."

"Oh, Mr. Thomas" Sybbie exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes again. "What am I ever going to do without you? Can't you come with me? Mr. Kent could become the butler here, and you could stay with me."

"Little Miss Sybbie" Thomas sighed, rubbing a thumb against the girl's cheek to wipe away a tear that had gotten lose from her lashes. "Downton is my home. I don't want to think how it would go into ruin with Jimmy as the butler. We don't want to do that to your grandparents in their old age, do we?" This elicited a few chuckles from Sybil.

"I guess you're right. But I don't want to be alone" she admitted, leaning her head back against Thomas' chest.

"You will never be alone, Sybil, never. No matter where you are, you will always have your friends, your family. You will always have me."

"Do you promise?" Thomas pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

"I promise."

When Sybil and Sebastian left that evening, she went out of her way to embrace Thomas once more before entering the car.

When the butler saw the car leave the drive way, he felt a small pang in his chest. He had tried to be uplifting earlier when he and Sybbie had talked, but now that she really was gone, he didn't know what to do with himself.

"It's hard to see her go, isn't it?" Thomas turned to see Mr. Branson standing next to him.

"I just don't know why" Thomas admitted. Branson laughed.

"Well, you lost a daughter just as much as I did. You were practically a second father to her. It was good to know there was someone else out there who cared about her the same way I did" the ex-chauffeur explained, and suddenly everything made a lot more sense to Thomas.

She indeed had been like a daughter to him. He had loved her and worried about her, just like a parent was supposed to. It was no wonder it was hard for him to see her leave now.

"And I know Sybil felt like this about you, too. You can't imagine how often she talked about Mr. Thomas when she was younger. It was always about you. Always." Thomas smiled. He liked to know that he had made such an impression on the girl.

"She is a remarkable person" Branson said, looking out to where the car was vanishing behind a corner

"Indeed she is. Just like her mother."

-Fin-


End file.
